Peter Griffin Meets Sans From Undertale
by UglyTurnip
Summary: Peter Griffin reminiscences on the time he met the epic gamer Sans from Undertale. This is a really bad meme fanfic, and if you read it, then I feel bad for you, son.
1. Peter Griffin Meets Sans From Undertale

One day, Peter Griffin was sitting in the dining room, reading a newspaper. Lois was busy cooking him a healthy breakfast of scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast.

Suddenly, Peter put the newspaper down. He had a mischievous grin as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ehehehehehe. Hey Lois, remember that time I met Sans from Undertale?"

Suddenly, Lois dropped to her knees and clasped her arms together like a poor peasant woman begging for alms. "Peetah, please don't mention another cutaway! I don't want to go back to the void!"

"Too late!" Peter exclaimed, and the world around Lois faded to darkness.

Peter walked over to a skeleton man wearing a hoodie. He was sitting in the living room, playing on an Xbox One X from the Microsoft Corporation.

"Hey there, stranger," Peter said as he sat down next to the skeleton man. "Whatcha' playin'?"

"Fortnite: Battle Royale," responded the player as he turned to face Peter. "I'll have you know I'm quite an epic gamer."

"Holy crap, it's Sans from Undertale!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing in my living room!?"

"I'm trolling libtards awesome style," Sans replied. "Wanna join me, Peter?"

"Hell yeah!" Peter exclaimed. "We're gonna destroy those libtards!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in stepped Ben Shapiro. "Did I hear something about destroying libtards?"

"Holy crap, it's conservative political commentator Ben Shapiro!" Peter said while pointing at Ben. "Hey Ben, would you like to play Fortnite with me and Sans from Undertale?"

Ben smirked. "OK, this is epic," he said as he joined the pair for some awesome Fortnite: Battle Royale gameplay. Many libtards were destroyed by the powers of _**FACTS**_ and _**LOGIC**_.

 _The End_


	2. BONUS: Peter Griffin's Genocide Run

One day, Sans from Undertale was being a lazy skeleton man. He stood in the town of Snowdin, grinning ceaselessly at Lesser Dog as the canine abomination stretched its neck out to unfathomable lengths. Sans did not enjoy it all that much, but grinning at things was what Sans did best.

"Sans!" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. He turned around to find Papyrus excitedly running towards him.

"What's up?" Sans greeted. "It's a fibulas day, ain't it?"

"No time for puns!" Papyrus scolded. "ANOTHER human has entered the Underground!"

"Ah, and you think he'd make a great addition to our skeleton crew?"

Suddenly, Sans turned to you, the reader, and winked. A rimshot played faintly in the background, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice.

Papyrus only sighed. "Anyway, his name is Peter Griffin. He says he knows you."

"I think I recall playing Fortnite: Battle Royale with him and Ben Shapiro a few months ago. He was quite the epic gamer."

"Really? Well, he ate all of my spaghetti, so that makes me happy."

Suddenly, Peter Griffin walked up to the two of them. He smiled at Sans as he offered a hand to shake.

"Long time no see, buddy!" Peter greeted. "Ehehehehehehe, 'no see'. It's funny, because you're a skeleton and have no eyes. Therefore, you shouldn't be able to see me. However, due to the fact that you're a monster, you can anyway. Get it? It's quite a rib-tickler, ain't it? If you don't, I'll explain it in greater detail. You see, whenever a human dies, their eyes, being soft tissue, will gradually begin to dehydrate and decompose. Eventually, the skull will be left with little more than an empty pair of eye sockets, meaning that skeletons cannot see anything. Good thing magic gives you the ability to see, right?"

"Man, that unnecessarily long explanation bored me out of my skull," Sans joked, but in reality, he knew his existence was nothing more than being a video game character now trapped in an ironic meme fanfiction written by a guy who should probably be spending the night studying instead, so he was dead inside.

"Ehehehehehehehe. Anyway, I've come to do a genocide run," Peter explained as he pulled out a gun. "Figured I'd start with the spooky skeletons."

"Wait!" Sans exclaimed. "You're just gonna kill us?"

"Yep, that's about the size of it. A little flower told me to, and I'm easily persuaded."

"The flower?" Papyrus said as he cocked his skull. "I thought we purified him with the power of friendship."

"Attention, all Undertale gamers!" said a flower as it emerged from the snowy ground beneath it. It was then that Sans realized that the flower was not Flowey, but ex-Fiver meme sensation VoiceoverPete dressed up as a flower. "Sans the Skeleton is in grave danger and he's gonna need our help to stop the genocide run and give Peter Griffin a bad time! But to do this, he's gonna need a burger from Grillby's and a couple of Gaster Blasters. All he needs is your credit card number, the three digits on the back, and the expiration month and year, BUT you'll have to act quickly, so that Peter Griffin is defeated and the timeline successfully reset-

"Too late," said Peter Griffin as his soul broke in half and disintegrated on the first turn. He then became a ghost. "He's too epic gamer for me."

"That's a darn shame, Peter," VoiceoverPete replied. "But at least you learn the hard way that's kill or be killed."

"So, VoiceoverPete, wanna grab a burger?" Sans offered.

"Sound like a plan, my epic gamer friend."

"Awesome," Sans replied with a nod, and he walked off arm-in-arm with the middle-aged spokesman.

"So, does this mean I'm stuck in the Underground, now?" Peter inquired to Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded.

"OK, this is epic!" Ben Shapiro shouted as he climbed the exceptionally long neck of Lesser Dog. "Who's the manlet now, libtards!?"


End file.
